Knight Stalkers
Knight Stalkers was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of Shadow Knights. History Knight Stalkers was originally founded under the name Knightstalkers on 17 June, 2006. On 13 November, 2006 the crew Bloody Mary's Revenge merged into Knightstalkers and the crew was renamed to Bloody Knight Stalkers. Bloody Knight Stalkers broke into the top crew fame listing on 19 November, 2006. On 7 January, 2007 Bloody Knight Stalkers decided to reform their original crews, with original mates of Bloody Mary's Revenge leaving to re-found their crew and the original mates of Knightstalkers renaming the crew to Knight Stalkers. Reached number 5 on the crew fame list on the 28th of December 2007 and shortly there after to number 4. Vortar took over as captain from Duality on the 17th of Feb 2008. Vortar went away for a while leaving Sirvictorius in charge, on Vortar's return the crew was captain less and nearly dormant. On the 25th of February 2010 the crew merged with Eternal Death Wish. Public Statement Welcome to the Knight Stalkers Crew! We will be the best... we have the skills!!! Beware...As we walk thru the night, we are always watching. Take note as we will take no prisoners. We will be taking a sort of new approach to way things are run around here. We will be organized disciplined and completely driven towards achieving our goals of being the best!!! * Captain: Vortar * First Mate: Sirvictorius There are simple yet serious rules.... # Do not steal from ships. If you do you will be complained and permanently banned (see Theft) # HAVE FUN!!! No Drama please!!! That includes not accusing people in crew chat of things. If you have a problem with another pirate, see #6. # Stay on station AND ON ship while in battle! If ye leave the ship or need to swim thru the cold waters, you will be -1 at the end of the pillage! # Please do NOT ask to gun or navigate, we will ask you if needed. # Anyone is welcome to join, just ask an officer or the captain! # Any problems or questions, speak with the captain or any Senior Officer. # Permission to board (PTB)~ On sloops or cutters please say "ptb " and wait for the officer to say yes or no, Officers use AUTOPLANK so please don't get upset if you find yourself instantly on an island because you didn't get the permission to board! # Please do NOT beg. This crew pillages enough to help you earn MORE than enough PoE! Please keep all hands and feet inside the vessel at ALL times, and don't leave until the vessel comes to a stop! Thank ye and enjoy your pillage!!! RANKS: Cabin person: Right when you join ... Please ask me or any officer for an invite. Pirate: Any stat in bold print (i.e. Any stat broad or distinguished or an incredible trophy) When you get one of these, ask any Officer to request your promotion. Officer: Three piracy distinguished or above (these include sailing, bilging, carpenting, rumble, swordfighting, gunning, navigating, and battle navigating). Useful reading Sloop pillaging guide and Officer training Fleet officer: Master or above in three piracy puzzles and at least respected in battle navigation. Also a willingness to work and pillage, stats are meaningless without the driving attitude to put them to use. To become a FO you will need to demonstrate leading a pillage for the Captain or First mate. In order to achieve this rank you must have been in this crew at least a week as an officer to start. This is to build trust and comradery between you and me and my crew. Senior officer: Master+ in 5 or more Piracy or Crafting Puzzles. I have the right to promote members regardless of stats. A valuable resource about learning for the game is Yppedia. It has tips and tricks for most puzzles, as well as links to videos and tutorials. It's well worth looking at whenever you want to improve your skills. Stalls We have a number of stalls and shoppes spread across the Viridian. We have yet to post them all (I'm sure there is a million).